


Devotion

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [12]
Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: Jarrod/Camille for mosymoseys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I have never seen Power Rangers Jungle Fury--this was the most out-there request in my meme because the requester knows that I have never seen it and thought it would be amusing to have my try to write for it. Gleaned any and all of this from a Power Rangers wiki and some clips on YouTube. Apologies in advance.

Strange the forms devotion can take. For so many years--hundreds, thousands--she had waited for him to return. Dedicated to her master so they could conquer, rule, thrive. And then finally, _finally_ , he had escaped, choosing such a vessel as he did. The strongest. The brightest. Of course he did. He was her Dai Shi. She would give her life for him--she nearly had. And the man had come back to himself. Strange man. What passion it must take to fight the dragon. What devotion. Devotion to her, not to Dai Shi. One might even call it... love.


End file.
